


Your Warmth

by shiba



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it is shorter than i expected, tfw, this is my first fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba/pseuds/shiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter, it's cold, and Haru prefers sleeping over doing his homework</p><p>(prompt from my friend: haru is really cold and makoto starts cuddling him with blankets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've written in 2ish? years and it's really short lmao i apologize

Haru let out a huff, body shivering once again from the frigid cold of Makoto’s room. It was a Saturday afternoon and Makoto had asked him to come over to help with some homework. Of course, in the dead of winter, the Tachibanas’ heater decided to break, leaving the family wrapped up in layer after layer for warmth. Haru was currently huddled up in his best friend’s bed, under the covers with an extra blanket on top for good measure. He had given up on their homework ages ago, but he would’ve felt too guilty leaving the other alone to fend off  _both_  the bitter cold and their science project. The swimmer had started to drift into sleep before something heavy pressed against his legs. With some reluctance, his bright blue eyes cracked open to peer down and see Makoto with his face buried into the covers. Haru nudged him lightly with his foot.

"Did you finish your homework?" Haru asked with a lazy tone. Makoto shifted to face the other, a light smile spread on his face. Haru turned towards the wall, slowly shutting his eyes in hopes of returning to his nap. He heard a lot of rustling and felt the bed dip behind him, not surprised to feel two arms wrap around his waist a few seconds later. Makoto’s olive brown hair brushed against the nape of his neck. Haru leaned into the touch, accepting the warmth and comfort of the taller’s body against his own. "I’ll take that as a yes," he muttered mostly to himself.

Makoto’s soft laugh chimed in his ear as arms tugged him a little closer.

"The book we’re reading in English is really tough to understand," Makoto whined.

"I think we have more things to worry about right now.. like that we might freeze to death if the heater isn’t fixed soon," Haru replied while he shifted around to face the other.

"Haru-chan, you could’ve just gone back to your house if you’re  _that_  cold!” Haru shook his head once, a pout beginning to form on his lips. “Is it because you’d rather be here cuddling with me?” Makoto teased at him. All Haru did in return was glance away, feeling his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Makoto laughed again, louder this time, before pressing a chaste kiss to Haru’s forehead. Haru let out a tiny grunt and looked back at the boy in front of him. His hands unconsciously traveled to underneath Makoto’s shirt which made him yelp in surprise. “H-Haru!! Your hands are freezing!”

"Then warm them up for me," Haru stated matter-of-factly. He moved to rest his forehead against Makoto’s and took a deep breath. “‘M tired," he mumbled. The brunet gently kissed him on the lips.

"It’s okay. Go to sleep, Haru-chan," Makoto whispered as they both relaxed into the other’s arms, slipping away into a pleasant, mid-day nap.


End file.
